


Moonbeam

by Angelscythe



Series: Akusai Month [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, LeaIsa Month, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Prompt: One comforting the other crying





	Moonbeam

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of summary, I couldn't describe it without spoiling anything.  
> But thank you for your interest in the fanfiction anyway.
> 
> Love y'all!!!
> 
> (And also, sorry for the mistake you may see, I'm not native english speaker and I've dislexia)

A shriek pierced through the veil of the night.

In his bed, Isa woke up, his Heart beating so fast it was almost hurtful. He could barely breathe. And the shriek had totally disappeared…

Maybe he had imagined it?

Maybe it was just a Nightmare?

He was shivering…

Of course, it was just a Nightmare. Why would it be something else than this? He knew what he passed through. He knew how hard it had to come back from the Darkness he threw himself within… He knew he had to hold the burden of his mistakes. Even if it was hard…

Seeming almost impossible some months.

Hopefully, he could see a little light because Lea had offered him to become his roommate and, at least, seeing Lea everyday remind him what was beautiful in the Light. How to keep in the right path…

Lea…

Isa got up from his bed and slid in his slippers and then a robe. His hairs allowing him to look good enough to come out thanks to the braid he did for the night. Though long locks were sliding over his face, following the line of his eyes. At least… it was hiding the awful scar across his forehead and the ears slightly spiky. Each time he watched his own reflect, he knew he could never erase the past. Xehanort marked him forever…

His only wish was that people would stop to think about him such as Xehanort’s slave each time they saw the golden flakes in his eyes…

Coming out of his room, he went to Lea’s one just next his.

Well, he knocked, obviously, and entered shyly when he heard the voice invited him inside.

At the moment he entered in, his Heart was already so tight.

Because he had heard sadness in that voice…

When he pushed open the door, he saw the tears rolling around the cheeks though Lea was whipping them.

“Eh! Struggling to sleep?”

“I don’t know. Was it you who screamed?”

“Meeeee? Never!”

Lea smiled widely but Isa wasn’t stupid. He knew every smile of his best friend. He knew how his voice sounded and when they were knots in it. He passed more than half his life with him. He passed all his life with him.

He approached him, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“What is wrong, Lea?” he asked with a soft voice.

The man passed his hand in his hairs, looking away, looking embarrassed.

“Just a bad dream.”

Lea squeezed his hands on his knees.

“I’m here for you, Lea. I know, I failed by the past but I’m here.” He moved his hand to grab one of his, squeezing softly and tenderly. “I will always be there, whatever it is.”

“You never mocked me, I know. You always have been there and even by the past, when you had no Heart and wanting one… I know you would have.”

“You think?”

“You always cared for me. You always had a Heart, Isa. You didn’t know it but… Saïx, you… you never lost it. Not truly,” he said, pressing his hand over his chest.

He smiled softly.

“And I expected to comfort you,” Isa said softly.

Lea moved to the side. So, Isa pushed out his slippers, sliding down his robe then approached him in the bed. He couldn’t help but smile when an arm came around his shoulders.

“You’re comforting me, Isa.” He pressed his temple against his. “Just your presence is comforting me. Always did. And… thank you so much for coming. You could just have… ignored me.”

“I would never…”

“I know,” Lea replied, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “You would never. I’m sorry for those times you thought I pushed you outside. You mean so much to me…”

“You mean so much to me too…”

Isa caressed Lea’s cheeks, trying to whip every tear. The redhead pressed his hand over this one, brushing the fingers softly.

“Can you stay, tonight?”

“Here?”

“Yes.”

“Of course,” Isa replied.

Lea hugged him a bit more. He had waited for this for so long…


End file.
